


Prompted to write

by mielipieli



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, just random prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8479405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mielipieli/pseuds/mielipieli
Summary: Just some prompts from tumblr I felt like writing. May be continued, may not.





	

„Oh my god! You actually went through with it!“, Kon said completely exasperated upon entering the Titan Tower’s living room. The room was a chaos of paint and brushes and in the middle of it all lay a sleeping Tim Drake in his Red Robin suit. He had now stirred because of the noise and was looking at Kon.

„You should know I would go through with it. I hadn’t slept for two days. Of course I would do it.“

Kon looked like he wanted to say something, opened his mouth and closed it. Then he went towards Tim and picked him up. The ensuing protests were muffled by Tim burying his head in Kon’s sweater. He only opened his eyes when he fell onto something soft which turned out to be his bed. 

„Sleep“, Kon said before closing the door to take care of the living room disaster.

——————

„I’m fine, Tim. Really. I just need to go home and get some sleep.“

Tim didn’t look very convinced. In fact, he looked very concerned.

„Dick. You just were in the Joker’s hands for two hours. Do you really expect me to believe that?“

„Yes?“

Jason snorted from the couch he had already been trying to fall asleep on since they had all been up for at least 48 hours because of the Joker. Tim stepped towards Dick and poked his breast. 

„Does that hurt?“ He poked the side of Dick’s head where a large bruise was forming. Dick couldn’t suppress a flinch. „Or this?“ Then he took Dick’s hand into his carefully. It was still in the glove of Dick’s uniform. „Or how about this?“ He gave Dick a firm handshake and Dick’s face turned into a mask of pain.

„Ahh… fine. Fine, just stop poking me, ok?“

„How about you lie down on the couch - get on the chair, Jason - and tell me where you’re hurt so I can take care of that.“

Jason looked like he was about to laugh his ass off and got up without any complaint. 

„Here you go, Dickface!“

—————————————

„Dick Grayson, pleased to meet you.“

„Artemis… Artemis Crock.“ She looked at Dick as if she were trying to figure something out. 

„Is everything ok?“ Dick was frowning.

„No… It’s nothing. It’s just… You look like someone I know.“

—————————

Jason may be regretting taking Tim out for a burger. Or maybe not. The kid was at his fourth burger (and yes, he had actually gotten him into a Red Robin restaurant).

„So… how many more are you going to eat?“ He may sound like he had just been traumatized. He kind of had. 

„I think that’s it.“ Tim was grinning. Damn it, when had the kid last eaten?

„You really do eat a lot of food…“

Tim smirked

„Well, why do you think they call me Red Robin?“


End file.
